Regalo de Navidad - Nalu Oneshot!
by Lucyheartflawless
Summary: Natsu tiene sentimientos hacia Lucy, y ella hacia él, ¿será el muérdago capaz de hacer llegar esos sentimientos?


La nieve caía sin cesar al suelo de Magnolia, la ciudad empezaba a mezclarse con la armonía navideña; adornos en las casas, chimeneas encendidas, regalos. Lucy empezaba a acostumbrarse a esto. Así veía mientras caminaba a través de la fría nieve con sus manos entre sus bolsillos mientras sonreía ante una familia dentro de una tienda, comprando regalos. Esto le hizo detenerse y observar la nieve proveniente del cielo.

—Navidad, ¿huh? — Se dijo así misma mientras miraba al cielo con nostalgia.

Lucy siguió su camino, abrazando su cuerpo, la nieve empezaba a sentirse cada vez más. Moría por llegar a casa y encender fuego. Abrió la puerta de su apartamento, se detuvo a pensar que probablemente Natsu esté ahí esperando por darle la bienvenida a su casa. Suspiró. No había nadie. Tal vez era lo mejor.

Se aseguró de cerrar la ventana para poder calentarse. Se desvistió y entró en la tina, dejando su cuerpo cubierto con agua tibia y a su vez preguntándose que estarían haciendo sus amigos. Probablemente celebrando, dándose regalos, así pasaba Fairy tail, la navidad. — Hundió su rostro en el agua — Sus amigos no querrían verla de esa forma. Luego de unos minutos, envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla y salió del baño.

—¿N-Natsu? — El rostro de Lucy se tornó rojo. Natsu estaba sentando en su cama, mirándola fijamente.

—¡Yo, Lucy! — Natsu levantó su mano haciendo un saludo, y con aquella típica sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿C-Cómo entraste? — Lucy observó la ventana que seguía intacta.

—Siempre hay una primera vez. — Natsu sonrió y señaló la puerta.

—¡Pude haber estado desnuda! —Lucy tomó ropa de su armario y cerró la puerta del baño.

—¡Oh, vamos Lucy! ¡Eso no es nada! —Natsu le respondió desde el otro lado.

—C-Como sea... ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Lucy preguntó sonrojada desde el otro lado.

—Es navidad, Lucy. —Natsu respondió.

—Ya lo sé. —Lucy respondió en voz baja.

—Todos estamos en el gremio y... estaba esperando que fueras.—Natsu contestó bajando su tono de voz. Lucy terminó de vestirse, y salió del baño desanimada.

—Escucha, Natsu. Yo... —Lucy fue interrumpida por Natsu.

—¡Todos están esperándote! —Natsu la tomó de la mano arrastrándola hacia la puerta.

—Yo... no quiero ir. —Lucy soltó la mano de Natsu antes de que este abriera la puerta. Natsu la observó sorprendido.

—¿Q-Qué sucede? ¿estás enferma? Porque si es así..—Natsu se detuvo al observar la mirada de Lucy.

—No quiero arruinarles la Navidad. Está bien, Natsu. Ve —Lucy le dio una falsa sonrisa.

—Lucy, por favor. Ven conmigo. —Natsu tomó a Lucy de la cintura, y la abrazó de repente, mientras le susurraba a su oído.

—E-Está bien. —Lucy pasó sus manos a través de la espalda de Natsu mientras asentía con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Lucy tomó un abrigo, y se colocó unas largas botas hasta sus rodillas, decidió dejarse el pelo suelo, así entraría calor, aún así, mientras caminaba sentía como si los huesos fuesen a congelarse. Sus dientes empezaban a castañetear y bajaba y subía sus manos de sus brazos. Su nariz empezaba a ponerse roja. Natsu la miraba de reojo, sin mucho que decir.

—O-Oye...Lucy —Natsu rompió el silencio donde solo se escucha el castañetear de los dientes de Lucy.

—¿Q-Q-Qué...S-S-Sucede? —Lucy decía mientras sus dientes hacían tan molesto ruido.

—Puedo calentarte, ¿sabes? —Natsu se acercó a Lucy rozando su hombro. Evidentemente, Lucy sintió el calor que emitía su cuerpo.

—N-N-No ...T-T-Te preocupes ...Y-Y-Ya casi...—Lucy contestó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras Natsu observaba el aliento frío que salía de su boca al hablar.

—¿E-Estás segura? Pareces estar muriendo de frío. Anda, vamos —Natsu pasó un brazo alrededor de Lucy y la acercó a su cuerpo.

—¡D-De verdad, no es necesario! —Lucy se alejó bruscamente de Natsu, dejándolo perplejo. Natsu la miró decepcionado.

—L-Lo...Lamento —Natsu respondió y adelantó sus pasos.

—N-N-Natsu...Y-Y-Yo.. —Lucy fue interrumpida. Sin darse cuenta, se encontraban en las puertas del gremio.

—Vamos a divertirnos, ¿está bien? —Natsu actuó como si nada hubiese pasado, a lo que Lucy sólo lo miro avergonzada.

Cuando Lucy entró al gremio, sintió lo acogedor que se sentía. En efecto, todos sus amigos estaban en el gremio. Riendo, tomando, estando en familia. Mientras se adentraba, se dispuso a observar las decoraciones y estaba segura de que Mira se había encargado de los muérdagos por todo el gremio. Estaba decorado con campanas y regalos a los pies de un árbol. Entonces, recordó que no había comprado ningún regalo.

—¡Lu-chan, feliz navidad! —Levy se acercó con dos copas en las manos, tendiéndole una a la recien llegada.

—Feliz navidad, Levy —Lucy sonrió sin ganas mientras tomaba la copa.

—Pensábamos que no venías, ¿estás bien? —Erza se acercó con sus brazos cruzados.

—No pasa nada. El frío no me está haciendo bien. —Lucy se sacó el abrigo y lo puso en una de las mesas.

—Navidad, ¿eh? —Gray se acercó. Como de costumbre, no llevaba más que unos pantalones.

—No sabes cuanta envidia te tengo ahora mismo, Gray. —Lucy suspiró.

—A Juvia tampoco le molesta el frío. —Juvia se acercó, sonriendo.

—En todo caso, Natsu es una buena chimenea, ¿no lo crees? —Cana le dio un amistoso saludo a Lucy mientras sostenía su copa.

—Eso no es divertido. A propósito, ¿dónde está Gildarts? —Lucy preguntó mirando a su alrededor en busca del padre de su amiga.

—¡Oh, vamos! No hay que preocuparse por ese viejo, además le he deseado una feliz navidad a través de mis cartas. —Cana sonrió.

—Ya veo. —Lucy sonrió.

—Lucy-san ...¿Haz visto a Charle? —Wendy se acercó a Lucy.

—No, tampoco Happy...¿N-No estarán..—Lucy fue interrumpida.

—Happy lleva horas tratando de que Charle quede bajo un múerdago —Wendy sonrió con una gota en la cien.

—¿E-Eh...? —Lucy respondió imaginándoselos.

—Creo que es tiempo de abrir los regalos, ¿no creen? —El maestro se acercó con una copa en su mano.

—¡Si! —El gremio gritó en alegría, excepto por una persona.

Todos los miembros de Fairy tail, se acercaron al gran árbol lleno de buenos deseos y muchísimos regalos. Sin embargo, Lucy se quedó atrás, puesto que no había comprado ningún regalo. Cada uno empezaba a abrir sus regalos, Juvia le regaló un colgante a Gray con las iniciales de su padre y su madre, por su parte, Gray le regaló una bufanda a Juvia. Gajeel le regaló un libro a Levy, esta le regalo una guitarra con su nombre. Natsu había recibido una bola de cristal navideña por parte de Happy, Natsu le regaló un pescado de peluche. Sin embargo, quedaban 4 regalos debajo del árbol.

—Quedan cuatro regalos todavía...—Natsu miró curioso hacia los regalos y observaba que todo el mundo había abierto sus regalos. Entonces fue fugazmente la imagen de Lucy sonriendo pasó por su mente.

—Todos dicen...¡Lucy! .. —Todo el gremio se volteó hacia la maga de espiritus quien esperaba pasar desapercibida.

—¿E-Eh...? —Lucy se sobresaltó cuando todos gritaron su nombre.

—¿No haz abierto ningún regalo todavía? —Natsu se acercó a Lucy.

—Es que...Yo no...—Lucy miraba hacia el suelo, mientras sus manos temblaban.

—¿Qué sucede? —Natsu tomó las temblorosas manos de Lucy.

—Yo no he comprado...ningún regalo. —Lucy subió su rostro y le contestó sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Idiota. —Natsu le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡Auch! —Lucy lloró.

—No es sobre los regalos, Lucy. —Erza se acercó con su regalo en las manos.

—No importa si no tienes un regalo para nosotros ahora mismo. —Gray se acercó con el suyo.

—Para nosotros, lo más importante es que estés aquí, Lucy-san —Wendy sonrió con el suyo.

—De eso se trata la navidad. —Juvia se terminó.

—G-Gracias...Chicos..—Lucy sonrió con lagrimas de felicidad.

—Y ahora que todos los regalos han sido entregados, todos levanten sus copas —El maestro inició levantado su copa.

Todos estaban preparados para por fin, desearse a cada uno una feliz navidad. Todos subieron sus copas y empezaron con las palabras

— ¡Feliz... —Lucy sonreía mientras todo el mundo festejaba. Sin embargo, se quedó perpleja cuando observó a Alzack, Bisca y Asuka riendo entre ellos.

—Navidad! —Todos gritaron al unisono, una copa cayó al suelo. Todos se voltearon al lugar del sonido. Lucy había dejado caer su copa. Estaba llorando.

—L-Lo...Lamento...—Lucy se agachó rapidamente y empezaba a recoger los pedazos de la copa.

—Hey, está bien. Déjame ayudarte. —Natsu se acercó y se arrodilló pero en cuanto le puso la mano a un pedazo de vidrio, Lucy alejó su mano.

—Y-Yo...No debí venir. —Lucy se cortó el dedo. Natsu observaba como las lagrimas caían al suelo y la sangre brotaba de su dedo.

—¡Estás sangrando, detente! —Natsu la tomó por los hombros. Y Lucy levantó su rostro.

—¡Déjame en paz! —Lucy quitó bruscamente las manos de Natsu de sus hombros y se puso de pie. Natsu se quedó en seco, arrodillado. No entendía que estaba sucediendo.

—Lucy, ¡espera! ¿a dónde vas? —Gray le llamó mientras ella avanzaba a la puerta.

—Lamento arruinarles la navidad...Chicos...—Lucy se volteó y continuó caminando.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa!? —Natsu le gritó, mientras Lucy se detuvo de espaldas.

—¡Natsu! —Erza puso una mano en su pecho.

—¡¿Por qué no puedes celebrar la navidad con nosotros?!—Natsu quitó bruscamente la mano de Erza.

—T-Tu no ... entiendes... —Lucy siguió caminando.

—¿¡Entonces por qué no confías en mí?! —Natsu se acercó más y le gritó. Estaba enojado.

—¿Crees que eres la persona correcta para hablar de confianza, Natsu? —Lucy le miró con lagrimas cayendo y salió corriendo.

—¡E-Espera! —Natsu le gritó. Pero ella no se detuvo. Natsu estaba a punto de seguirla.

—¡No! —El maestro le gritó y se puso en medio.

—¡¿Qué te pasa vejestorio?! —Natsu frenó.

—Si vas ahora, empeorarán las cosas. —El maestro miró hacia abajo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Natsu le miró a los ojos.

—Natsu-san...Creo que deberías esperar que Lucy-san se calme. —Wendy agregó suavemente.

—Lo más seguro es que haya regresado a su casa. No te preocupes, mañana podrán arreglar las cosas. —Erza puso una mano en su hombro.

El entorno se tensó. Mira recogía los pedazos de cristal de la copa, mientras los demás se encontraban sentados. Nadie decía una palabra. Natsu estaba sentando solo, mirando hacia la puerta. De pronto, los miembros del gremio bostezaban, y empezaban a irse a sus respectivas habitaciones. Happy se adelantó. Natsu decidió echar un vistazo por la habitación de Lucy.

Mientras iba de camino, su mirada estaba en el suelo. Pensaba las mil y una maneras de disculparse por la forma en la que le había tratado. Ella tenía razón. El no era el mejor para hablar de confianza porque la había dejado sin explicarle mucho. Se sentía culpable y la fría nieve caía sin cesar.

Cuando llegó a su apartamento, subió a su ventana, esperaba encontrarla durmiendo pero, no estaba. La ventana estaba cerrada. Pero eso no lo detuvo, Natsu rompió la ventana cayendo encima de su cama. Ella no estaba. Natsu miró afuera, hacía mucho frío y habían pasado dos horas, tampoco tomó su abrigo.

—¡¿Dónde estás!? —Natsu empezaba a frustrarse.

Había recorrido Magnolia sin encontrar una pista. Con la nieve, era difícil seguir su olor. Regresó a su habitación en caso de que ella haya regresado, pero ella no había regresado. Natsu empezaba a asustarse, pensando en que jamás regresaría. Se encontraba parado en su habitación sin saber que hacer, apretaba sus puños, todo era su culpa, no debió gritarle de esa manera.

—¡Soy un imbécil! —Natsu empezaba a llorar.

Natsu empezaba a buscar, cualquier cosa que pudiera dar con ella. Antes de salir de su habitación por segunda vez, divisó una vieja foto de Lucy con sus padres, su padre la ayudaba a ponerle la nariz al muñeco de nieve, mientras su madre la observaba.

—¿Q-Qué...he hecho? —Las lagrimas de Natsu caían en el retrato. Guardó la foto y se dispuso a buscarla. Ahora que sabía la razón, quería disculparse.

Mientras se dirigía a la tumba de sus padres, los pies de Natsu avanzaban cada vez más rápido mientras el se imaginaba el frío que habría de tener. Natsu vestía igual, a el no le afectaba el frío, pero Lucy, su cuerpo no aguantaría tanto tiempo. Cuando Natsu llegó allí, efectivamente, ella estaba allí. Estaba sentada en la nieve, su cabello tapaba su espalda, pero estaba seguro de que no llevaba abrigo.

—Feliz...Navidad —Lucy le dijo una vez más a la tumba mientras lloraba. En su mente, empezó a recordar las navidades que había pasado con ellos. Y había pensando en que no pasó lo suficiente con su padre antes de morir.

—Lucy... —Natsu se acercó con pasos suaves, mirando hacia abajo.

—Vete. —Lucy le dijo con el dolor de su alma.

—Lucy, escúchame, por favor. —Natsu se paró a su lado.

—No quiero —Lucy respondió. Natsu dió un largo suspiro y se sentó detrás de ella y pasó sus brazos alrededor, pasando su cabello hacia adelante, y apegó su pecho a su espalda.

—¡¿Q-Qué haces!? —Lucy trató de separarse.

—Han pasado como tres horas. Debes estar muriendo de frío. —Natsu la abrazo fuerte.

—Ese no es tu problema. —Lucy le respondió aflojando. Se sentía cálido.

—No seas terca. Quédate tranquila. —Natsu entrelazó sus manos en su abdomen, incapacitándola de escapar. Lucy se quedó en silencio.

—¿N-Nat ...—En el hombro de Lucy empezaron a caer gotas.

—Per...dóname —Natsu apretó sus ojos. La barrera que Lucy se había impuesto, empezaba a caer. Natsu estaba llorando.

—No sabía nada...Y-Yo no debí hablarte de esa manera...Soy un idiota..— Natsu la apretaba a medida que hablaba.

—No..—Lucy subió su mano a la mejilla de Natsu.

—No sabía a donde habías ido...Pensé que no volverías como..— Natsu fue interrumpido.

—Perdóname tú, Natsu.—Lucy soltó el abrazo, y se puso de frente a Natsu. Sus lagrimas resbalaban.

—Pensé que no te volvería a ver...No debí gritarte...Por favor..—Natsu puso sus manos en las mejillas de Lucy.

—Es mi culpa, no llores...Por favor..— Lucy puso sus manos encima de las de Natsu.

—No debí haberte obligado, Lucy —Natsu miraba hacia el suelo.

—Tal vez no hubiera pasado si te lo hubiera contado..—Lucy fijo su mirada al suelo.

—Hace un año...No tuve el valor de despedirme, es por eso que...Te deje una carta.— Natsu narraba mientras sujetaba las manos de Lucy. —Fue un error. Te lastimé. Y no sabes cuanto lo lamento. —Natsu subió su rostro, sus lagrimas salían sin control. Lucy sentía como sus manos temblaban.

—Natsu, está bien. —Lucy apretó sus manos y acercó sus rostros.— Ahora sé que todo lo que hiciste fue por mi. —Lucy apretó sus manos y acercó sus rostros.

—Lamento haberte gritado. —Natsu se disculpó mirando sus ojos cafés y la abrazó.

—Lamento haberte tratado de esa manera. —Lucy respondió al abrazó y descansó su rostro en su hombro. Natsu apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo, y se deslizó hacia atrás.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —Lucy le gritó sonrojada. Natsu la abrazaba fuertemente mientras se encontraba encima suyo.

—Te estás muriendo de frío, Lucy. —Natsu sonrió.

—C-Cálido... —Lucy dijo mientras los fuertes brazos de Natsu rodeaban su cuerpo. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo rápidamente y el calor de su pecho.

—¿Eh? —Natsu la miró confundido mientras sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas.

—Se siente cálido. —Lucy sonrió. Así se sentía estando en casa con sus padres.

—A-Aún no te he dado mi regalo de Navidad —Natsu sonrió emocionado.

—¿T-Tienes un regalo para mi? —Lucy le preguntó sonrojada.

—¡Claro!... Debe estar por aquí —Natsu deslizó una mano por sus piernas. Mientras rebuscaba algo en su bolsillo.

—Natsu...Yo no tengo ..—Lucy fue interrumpida por Natsu. Quien la sentó en sus piernas.

—¡Aquí está! — Natsu sacó un colgante de sus bolsillos. Tenía la marca de Fairy tail.

—Natsu...Es hermoso...—Lucy lo miraba emocionada mientras lo tomaba.

—Ábrelo. —Natsu le sonrió.

—¿E-Eh? —Lucy lo miró confundido. Observando el colgante.

—Vamos, ábrelo Lucy. —Natsu decía emocionado.

—¿C-Cómo se..—Lucy lo abrió de repente. Adentro estaba la imagen de ella y sus padres en Navidad.

—Así también los tendrás a ellos en Navidad. —Natsu sonrió.—Lucy se quedó admirando el regalo sin habla.

—¿Y-Y? —Natsu esperaba nervioso su respuesta. Lucy soltó un sollozo.

—Me..encanta...—Lucy dijo con lagrimas de felicidad.

—Es un alivio porque no sabía qu..—Lucy se abalanzó a Natsu y lo abrazó.

—Gracias, Natsu. —Lucy le confesó en su oído.

—No hay porque, Lucy. —Natsu pasó sus manos por su espalda. —¡Hey! ¿qué ha sido eso?—Una bola de nieve cayó en la cabeza de Natsu. Cuando ambos miraron hacia arriba, se encontraban bajo un árbol lleno de nieve...y un múergado.

—¿M-Múerdago? —Lucy miró a Natsu sonrojada.

—¿Q-Qué es eso? ¡Está por todo Fairy tail también! —Natsu respondió inocentemente.

—Un múerdago es una planta mágica...—Lucy empezaba a explicar nerviosa.

—¿Mágica? ¿qué es lo que hace? —Natsu preguntó curioso, Lucy seguía sobre sus piernas.

—Se dice que debes...B-B-Besarte con la persona que esté contigo al momento de estar bajo el... Te traerá fertilidad, suerte y...Amor. —Lucy contestó sonrojada mientras observaba el múerdago.

—Ya veo...—Natsu observaba el rostro de Lucy.

—Pero n-n-no te preocupes, no tenemos que hacerlo..—Lucy decía nerviosa.

—¿Es por eso que estás sonrojada? —Natsu le preguntó directamente.

—¡N-N-No estoy sonrojada! —Lucy le gritó, sonrojada.

—¿Qué tienes planeado regalarme? —Natsu le preguntó de repente mientras observaba el múerdago.

—P-Pues..estaba pens..—Lucy fue interrumpida cuando Natsu la tomó por los hombros.

—Entonces, tomaré esto como regalo de Navidad. —Natsu sonrió con un leve sonrojo, y acercó los hombros de Lucy hacia él.

—¿Qué cos..—Natsu besó a Lucy. Natsu cerró sus ojos, mientras sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, Lucy sintió los cálidos labios de Natsu sobre los suyos, sus ojos estaban abiertos. Lentamente los cerró y sus manos pasaron a la nuca de Natsu. Lentamente se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, sonrojados.

—¿Cuántas veces puedo usar este regalo? —Natsu preguntó sonrojado.

—¿Q-Qué...—Natsu puso sus manos en sus mejillas y sus labios estaban a punto de unirse otra vez. —¡E-Espera, Natsu —Lucy empujó sus hombros hacia atrás.

—¿Q-Qué sucede? —Natsu la miró confundido.

—E-Este... E-Este tipo de cosas solo lo hacen las personas que se aman...¿E-Entiendes? —Lucy le explicaba sonrojada.

—Hmmm, ¿cómo sé cuando amo a una persona? —Natsu le preguntó una vez más. El corazón de Lucy salía de control.

—B-Bueno pues.. E-Es algo extraño... Pero es cuando deseas más que nada en el mundo, la felicidad de otra persona, aún con la tuya en juego ...Es cuando actúas, piensas, solo para que otra persona sea feliz, incluso si no es contigo.. E-Eso es amor. —Lucy sonreía, mientras sus mejillas mantenían su sonrojo.

—Lucy. —Natsu la miró a los ojos, serio. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

—¿Q-Qué...sucede? —Lucy lo miró sonrojada.

—Eso es todo lo que quiero para ti. —Natsu sonrió.

—¿E-Eh? —Lucy no comprendía sus palabras.

—Te amo, Lucy. —Natsu unió sus labios una vez más. Esta vez, deslizó su pulgar a través de su mejilla.

—Natsu..—Lucy lo miró.

—¿Q-Qué sucede? —Natsu la miró. Sus manos temblaban. Y su corazón latía. Lucy estaba sentada en sus piernas, estaban cara a cara.

—También es lo que quiero para ti. —Lucy unió suavemente sus frentes.—¿E-Entonces? —Natsu preguntó sonrojado. —Lucy asintió—

—Te amo, Natsu —Lucy lo besó. Natsu tenía sus manos en su espalda y Lucy mantenía sus manos detrás de su nuca. Después de que sus labios se separaran, abrieron lentamente sus ojos, mirándose el uno al otro, con sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—S-S-Supongo que...Este es el mejor regalo de navidad que he tenido.. —Natsu le sonrió mientras sus mejillas tenían un tono rojo.

—N-No...necesitas dar gracias.. —Lucy dijo con nerviosismo mientras miraba hacia su pecho, desviando la mirada de Natsu. Lucy metió sus manos bajo la ropa de Natsu, pasando sus manos por su espalda, estaba incluso más cálido dentro.

—¿T-Tienes..frío? —Natsu le preguntó mientras la apretó contra el y empezó pasando suavemente sus manos en su espalda.

—D-Demasiado.. —Lucy respondió acomodándose en su pecho, y poco a poco cerrando sus ojos.

—Deberíamos regresar a casa..¿no crees? —Natsu le preguntó mientras sentía las manos de Lucy alrededor de él.

—Creo que... si... —Lucy respondió en tono bajo, se quedaba dormida.

—Tienes que moverte, así ...Así podre ponerme de pie, Lucy —Natsu le dijo en el oído suavemente.

—Cálido... Es muy cálido... —Lucy le respondió apegándose más a él. Y cerró sus ojos.

—Supongo que...te llevaré a casa.. —Natsu le dijo sonrojado. Lucy apretaba su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Natsu se puso de pie, y tomó a Lucy en sus brazos. Asegurándose de mantenerla caliente. Presiono su cuerpo contra el suyo, y pasó sus manos sobre las de ella. Cuando llegaron a su habitación, Natsu le quitó las botas lo más suave posible, para evitar que despertase. Con sonrojo en sus mejillas, cambió su ropa y le puso una pijama que cubría todo su cuerpo. Después de arroparla con una sábana, besó su frente. Sin embargo, cuando se dio la vuelta —Quédate... —Lucy emitió en un tono bajo.

—Lucy... —Natsu se volteó,y se quedó mirandola en silencio por unos segundos. Entonces decidió entrar a la cama con ella. —Supongo que seguiré calentándote. —Natsu pasó sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo y Lucy apoyó su rostro sobre su pecho.

—Feliz navidad, Lucy. —Natsu besó su cabeza y apoyo la suya sobre ella, entonces cerró los ojos, y durmió.


End file.
